The New God
by absolutedespair
Summary: Zeus thought Hera was "flirting" with a mortal. Zeus being the big hypocrite he was, got mad and rashly went to Delos to find Leto. Leto and Zeus had another kid. Now, Apollo and Artemis have a full-blooded, immortal, younger sibling.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: HI!** **So this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! Remember to review and please tell me if the characters are OOC. And also I wasn't sure what Leto looked like so I just put she had blonde hair like Apollo and Brown eyes close to Artemis's brownish/reddish eyes. Also I would like to thank my friend for helping me with the grammar check and revising the story and stuff.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the immortals** **and later, Camp Half Blood and maybe some demigods might come in. Rick Riordan owns Camp Half Blood and those demigods not me. I only own my OCs to come.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**-Zeus's POV-**

I angrily paced around the empty throne room. "That two-timing, good for nothing, so-called wife," I angrily thought.

How dare she flirt with him, and if it wasn't insulting enough, she had to flirt with a mortal. I stopped pacing when I guiltily realized something. This was probably how Hera felt when she had seen me with another woman, but I quickly shook the idea out of my head.

I was the king of Olympus and of all gods and goddesses. I didn't mean anything with all these women. I mean, being king is stressful. With Hera however... She would probably actually love the thing.

I needed revenge. Something to show her that _I_ was the one in charge. Suddenly a brilliant plan popped in my head. I smirked evilly, thinking about my plan. I decided to do the first step of my plan.

I went to the Island of Delos, where the goddess Leto lived. She was one of my past lovers and mother of Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers.

I arrived at a cottage. It was small and clean, but it gave you a feeling of safety and home. I now understood why Apollo and Artemis were so protective of their mother. I turned to see Leto sitting on a comfortable looking chair. She looked the way I remembered her; with her fair skin, luscious blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

She was almost as pretty as Aphrodite herself. She looked at me with a shocked and surprised expression.

"What are you doing here Zeus?" she asked. I smirked. "We, I said, are going to make a kid."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Ok so, thanks for the reviews and thanks to the people who favorited or** **put my fanfic on alert.** **It really does make me happy. Thanks for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own my ocs. And StarDaughteroftheMorningStar Zeus and Leto's child's name will be mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Prologue-Part 2<p>

**Leto's POV**

I knew it wasn't right and I knew he would eventually leave me behind. I knew that I should've refused or called Apollo and Artemis for help, but I didn't. It was too late now anyways. I got sick easily and had mood swings. I'm more panicky and jumpy.

Countless times, I lay awake in bed wondering what Hera would do if she found out. If you haven't guessed it before, you probably have guessed it now. I'm pregnant with Zeus's son, once again. Zeus is sweet towards me; he takes care of me and visits almost every week.

Nonetheless, I still couldn't help but feel that Zeus only wanted our kid for revenge.

A sharp pain from within my stomach broke me from my train of thoughts but, I shook my head thinking it wasn't anything to worry about and started to walk towards my room to take a short nap. I didn't realize that it would be a terrible idea.

As soon as I stood up, the pain in my stomach grew immediately. I screamed in pain and my vision went red. I suddenly realized what was happening.

I cried for Zeus, screaming, "H-h-help m-me, H-h-he's coming."

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and knew it was Zeus. I whimpered a little and looked at Zeus's electric blue eyes. "You'll be okay, it'll be over soon," he murmured in my ear.

I shrieked in pain as another wave attacked me. Suddenly, I heard a cry, a newborn baby kind of cry. I looked at Zeus who smiled at me holding a small bundle. Tired and sweaty, I smiled back at him. "Alosis", I said.

Zeus looked at me and nodded thoughtfully knowing that I wanted to name the baby that perfect name. He looked at Alosis and chanted, "Welcome to the world and may you have good fortune, my son, my pride, Alosis, god of _nature_, _animals_, and the _woods_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like? Please review and tell me! And I will make my chapters longer. It's cause this and my first chapter were prologues. This will be my last prologue thing though...**


	3. I go to Olympus

**A/N: Thx for all the alerts, favs, and reviews. I would like to thank my beta reader out there (I give you cake!). And well, enjoy the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer:** **I only own Alosis and future OCs. I don't own Greek mythology. I don't own Camp Half-Blood. I don't own demigods which are not my OCs. Rick Riordan owns Camp Half-Blood and those demigods.**

* * *

><p><strong>~8-years later~<strong>

**-Alosis's POV-**

I was the cottage with my mother, Leto. She was telling me a story about my siblings; Apollo and Artemis. Even though I knew just about every single story about them.

My mom tells me stories about my brother and sister that always makes me laugh. She also always tells me stories about how they did bad things and I begin to wonder about them, but I still want to meet them.

When Mom finished telling me the story, I wanted to ask her a question that had been nagging me ever since I found out I had siblings. "Mom," I timidly asked," Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," she replied glancing at me. "W-why does Hera hate me, why can't I live on Olympus, and why can't I meet Apollo and Artemis," I whispered, looking at the floor.

My mom lifted my chin, her eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy as she looked back into my own bright grass green eyes. "Hera doesn't hate you, she well would be jealous if he knew your father and I had another kid", Mom explained.

"Do you understand?" she continued softly. I nodded numbly.

"As for your next question," Mom announced strictly, "You _can't_ stay at Olympus because of the big three pact." I looked back at her surprised.

"Remember that story I told you, the war with Poseidon, Hades, and your father? They and Hera would be furious if they found out about you, but one day you will meet your siblings and be welcomed on Olympus, "Mom vowed.

"How about I take you to Olympus now?" came a voice. I instantly knew it was my father. "Hey dad", I greeted him, smiling excitedly at the thought of going to Olympus.

He nodded to me and pecked mom on the cheek to which I tried really hard not to gag. Mom looked pale and murmured, "So soon…? What will your siblings do when they find out about him? And the fact that Alosis is still so young…" Mom trailed off.

"If I get accepted on Olympus, I promise I will visit you often," I said sincerely. Mom nodded looking at me with a hint sadness.

"What about Poseidon, Hades, and Hera," Mom said looking at Father.

"I will do all in my power to protect Alosis during that issue," Dad promised. "And about Alosis being young, I really do think he can take care of himself," My dad said.

Have you practiced your powers at all?" he asked me. "Yes dad," I chirped, "I can control vines and plants, speak to animals, and I rarely get lost because of my sharp sense of direction, and I'm also good with the dagger."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Dad lightly smiled looking proud. Mom hesitated still looking worried but quietly said, "Ok...but, take care of yourself Alosis."

"Yes mom," I said knowing how much it would hurt her if something happened to me. "I'll always be proud of you", Mom told me giving me a hug. "You don't worry mom, I'll come and visit you soon", I said reassuringly.

I nodded to dad and he teleported both of us to a room. I looked around and saw it was the Throne Room. I remembered what my mom told me about the room. "The place where the gods have their summer and winter solstices," she once said. I saw the thrones, shaped in a U, the goddesses on one side and the gods on the other; I noticed there were two thrones in the middle.

"My father's and Hera's," I thought. All the immortals looked surprised when they saw me. "Who is this, Zeus?," A man with jet black hair, a trimmed beard and, sea-green eyes wearing leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt asked.

"Poseidon," I thought. "Yes, brother tell us who he is," said a man with pale white skin, dark black hair, and dark black eyes wearing a black silk robe with souls threaded into the cloth. "Hades," I thought. Dad hesitated but said, "He is mine and Leto's son."


	4. There is a vote

**A/N: :D So, here is my latest chapter... I might be busy later but, count on me updating at least once a week. A million thanks and cupcakes to my beta reader who helped grammar check and format the fanfic. The fanfic probably wouldn't have been as good if there wasn't a beta reader... Oh, and just so there is no confusion i changed my username to Reidreadsbooks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: HoO=not mine, PJO=not mine, Greek mythology=not mine, Alosis and other Ocs= mine**

* * *

><p><strong>-Alosis's POV-<strong>

There was only one word to describe what happened when my father revealed my parentage. Chaos.

Poseidon, Hades, and Hera were all yelling furiously at Father. I thought Hera was the worse. She was viciously glaring at father and my father was cowering in his throne. I would've laughed, but Hera sent a couple glares my way so I wisely kept my mouth shut.

I looked around quickly figuring out who was who. I saw Athena with her blonde hair and analyzing grey eyes deep in thought. Ares was watching the argument with great interest while, Aphrodite was applying makeup. A plump man, Dionysus, was looking bored while eating grapes. Hephaestus was fiddling with a machine of some sort and Demeter was trying to convince Hermes to eat some cereal.

Finally, I saw the two faces of the people that I've wanted to meet all my life; Apollo and Artemis. Apollo was in the form of a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes. Artemis however, was in the form of a 12 year old with auburn hair and reddish, brownish eyes.

They were having a quiet discussion in Greek whispering urgently to each other. I looked at them nervously. I hope that they liked and accepted me. "**ENOUGH!**" my father suddenly thundered.

"I guess he got tired of all the arguing and ruckus," I thought. There was silence, and everyone turned to face father.

"Ok, firstly Alosis is my son as you know," Father proclaimed formally. "So, you broke the oath again," Hades snarled. At the same moment Poseidon exclaimed, "Three times, Zeus, three times!"

"Throw him to Tartarus, I say", Hera said coldly. I gulped uneasily; father wouldn't let her do that to me, would he?

"No," Father growled. Most of the immortals were looking at father in surprise when he said that.

"He must be a stickler for rules," I thought. "I have a suggestion," Athena proposed. All eyes turned to Athena and father gestured for her to go on.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Athena said.

"We either let him stay on Olympus or throw him to Tartarus. I vote for Olympus so I can tutor him, we've never had a god that was smart." She continued

"Hey!", all the males in the room cried indignantly. "Well, he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place so, I vote Tartarous," Hera stated.

"Same here," Hades coldly announced. One by one all the immortals cast their votes until it was just Aphrodite and Poseidon left. It was 6 for Tartarus and 5 for Olympus. Both Poseidon and Aphrodite needed to vote for me to stay at Olympus or else I would be sent to Tartarus.

"Aphrodite might vote for me to stay but, Poseidon sure wouldn't," I thought despairingly, "I might as well go to Tartarous now."

Hera must have thought the same because she was smirking triumphantly. Aphrodite looked at me for the first time in the meeting and squealed. I covered my ears as did everyone in the room, "Gods her squeals are so high-pitched," I groaned trying to clear the ringing out of my ears.

"So what is your vote," father half-shouted.

"Awwww, he is so cute of course I vote Olympus if you stay we will have so much fun dressing you up, though maybe you should get rid of those freckles on your face…," Aphrodite trailed off pondering.

"I can't wait," I muttered sarcastically. Poseidon must have heard because he chuckled lightly. "Well, what is your choice brother," Hades impatiently said.

"He reminds me of my own son, Percy, so I vote live, but don't think this topic isn't over Zeus," Poseidon warned. Everyone looked at Poseidon as if he said I want to marry Athena.

"Th-thank you Poseidon," father managed to stutter out. Poseidon nodded to father and grinned at me. I grinned back, elated.

"Ok, we welcome Alosis into Olympus and as tradition goes every Olympian has to tutor him at least 1 hour a week."

"Alosis will stay in Hermes and Apollo's room. Most of the immortals welcomed me and then one by one they are teleported out except for Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes."

They walked towards me and I looked at them nervously. "This is it," I thought "Either I make some new enemies or some new friends."


	5. So far so good

**Disclaimer: See other chapters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I promise the next chapter will be up faster...So...to clear some things up...chapter 1 where I said Hera was flirting, let's just say Zeus overreacted, nothing happened. Also, Alosis will visit Leto frequently but, I won't touch upon that a lot. I want to focus on Alosis's relationship with Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Alosis's POV-<strong>

I watched as Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes shrunk to mortal size and walked up to me. "Would they like me?" I nervously thought or wondered whether they would hate me. I fidgeted apprehensively.

I looked up and I saw that Apollo and Artemis, surprisingly, looked as nervous as me. It felt like a million years had passed before they finally stopped in front of me. We stared at each other not sure what to say. Apollo spoke first.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "So… What an awkward silence, huh…?"

Hermes chuckled and shook his head while Artemis simply rolled her eyes and smacked Apollo. "So, father never told us what you were god of," Artemis said addressing me for the first time.

"Nature, animals, and the woods," I stated proudly.

Artemis nodded with approval while Hermes muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like "nature freaks…"

I glared good-naturedly at him while Artemis took the more violent approach and smacked him like she did with Apollo. I chuckled and that was all it took to break the awkwardness.

"Yayzies! Now I have a little brother and a little sister," Apollo said grinning like a maniac. "Yayzies…?"I muttered staring questioningly at Apollo. Hermes glanced at me and responded simply, "Don't ask."

Apollo pouted but, his permanent smile was glued back to his face and he declared "This calls for a Haiku. A little sister, and also a little brother-"

"Shut up Apollo," Hermes and Artemis said simultaneously. "And how many times have I told you that I am older," Artemis growled through gritted teeth. "That's not true, I'm older," Apollo responded back. "I helped mother give birth to you" "So…?" "So, I am older." " Not to me…" "Urgh! You are so annoying" "You know you love me Arty" "Don't call me-"

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Hermes while staring at the two siblings bicker. Hermes laughed, "Yes and you'd better get used to it because they're like this every minute of the day."

I snickered, but I soon later got a little annoyed. "Hey guys," I piped up, "Can you show me where I'll be staying?" "Sure thing lil bro," Apollo responded cheerfully.

5 minutes later… I gaped around the room. The room was 12 times the size of an apartment floor. Way bigger than mom's cottage house. There were five flat screen TVs, three Xboxes and two play stations. There were four fridges and I don't mean mini fridges, but the full sized fridge that a regular mortal family only has one of. Junk food and games littered the floor.

In the middle of the room were two king sized beds. One was yellow-ish orange-ish with the sun and the sun chariot embedded in the blanket. This was obviously, Apollo's. The other was silver with pictures of sneakers with wings on the blanket. This was also obviously Hermes's.

I noticed next to the Apollo's bed there was an empty space where I assumed my bed was going. "This is awesome," I said looking around the room still in awe.

Hermes and Apollo laughed in amusement while Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered boys staring around the room is disgust. "Will my bed go there?" I asked pointing at the empty space next to Apollo's bed and the wall.

"Yep," Apollo chirped, "Use your godly powers, close your eyes and imagine what kind of bed you want." I did as he told me, I imagined a bed king-sized like Apollo's and Hermes's. It was green; the blanket had designs of leaves and plants in it. I opened my eyes to see it. I grinned, looking elated.

"I have to go now; it's time for the hunt." Artemis suddenly said. "Awww, can't you stay a little longer?" I whined even though I knew it sounded childish. A hint of regret flashed in Artemis, now my older sister's face, and she shook her head and teleported out.

Hermes glanced at my slightly somber face now and said" Aww, don't be like that."

"Yeah lil bro if she was still here do you think she would've let us…"Apollo trailed off and just gestured at the games, T.V, and food around the spacious room. I looked at around and grinned, "Nope", I paused a second and added, "big bro"

* * *

><p>I walked through Olympus on the way to the throne room. It was a week since I my first day here on Olympus. Mother was ever so happy when my siblings and I went to visit her. Like father had said, the Olympians tutored me.<p>

My favorite class was archery with Artemis and Apollo. We joked around with each other and just well, acted like siblings. We had grown a bond to each other.

My least favorite class was Hera's "manner" class. She just pointed out everything that was wrong with me. The class I wasn't sure about was Hermes's where I helped him deliver mail. It wasn't as if I didn't like Hermes, because I did. He and Apollo were the two I hanged out most with. It was just that some minor gods and goddesses seemed to detest me while others worshipped me saying I was a blessing.

I wasn't an Olympian but was allowed to listen and stay at the meetings like Hestia. However, after listening to one of father's speeches I wasn't so sure this was privilege, but I was honored that father treated me a little like an Olympian even after Hera's objections.

I saw that some of the minor god and goddesses looked a little jealous that I was treated more specially. I mean, I was a minor god also, but I was more powerful since I had two full-blooded siblings that were Olympians. All minor immortals knew how Apollo was now kind of protective over me after I had confided to him my concerns. Artemis was also kind of protective of me, but in a more conspicuous way. Father was still distant from me, I knew he would always follow protocol before doing anything, but I hoped somewhere deep down inside of him that a sliver of him still cared about me. It was rather unlikely, but possible.

Father had only let me stay on Olympus as a minor god because he had promised mom. He only let me in the Olympian meetings because my siblings had made him. It seems that they had confronted father about this. It had seemed that I had only existed because father wanted to use me for revenge against Hera.

I stopped when I reached the throne room and sat next to Hestia smiling at her. She was like my mother figure on Olympus. Of course she would never replace my real mother, but she had that air of parentage.

"Okay," Zeus rumbled, "Is everybody present?" "Yes, yes brother now let's just start the meeting already," Poseidon interrupted impatiently.

Zeus glared at him but continued, "As tradition goes, after the new immortal being has been tutored for exactly one week the new one shall go to Camp Half-Blood bringing a few companions closest to he or she."

I looked up in surprise and smiled with delight. "Alosis, you will go to Camp Half-Blood with Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo after dinner today."


	6. Camp HalfBlood

**A/N: So sorry for the major late update, but I had finals and stuff and then my mom took the labtop away from me...Oh, and clashgrrl as quoted from wiki/Big_Three, it says "The Prophecy said that a child of the Big Three would decide the fate of all Olympus on their 16th they heard the prophecy, Zeus, Hades , and Poseidon agreed not to have any more kids from then on, swearing on the River Styx. This was later called The Pack of the Big Three." It didn't specify that the child had to be a half-blood but, I guess it implied it and you are right...:) but, thanks for the review. Ok...enough of this, without further adu here the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Only Alosis is mine...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Alosis's POV-<strong>

"_Alosis, you will go to Camp Half-Blood with Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo after dinner today." _

"Ok, Olympians dismissed," Zeus formally said after he was done addressing all of Olympus's problems. I jumped with glee grinning happily, ignoring everything after I heard I was going to Camp Half-Blood.

Apollo and Hermes, who were my two best friends and brothers, had told me lots about Camp Half-Blood. Although they mostly bragging about their children.

Apollo and Hermes walked towards me both wearing grins as big as mine. "Camp Half-Blood," Hermes happily said, "It's been a long time since I visited my kids because of the oath." The oath, I remembered, was the one which Zeus made all the immortals swear on the River Styx. It was dinner after the meeting and we walked to the dining room.

"A feast, for my son," Zeus declared ignoring Hera's scandalous look. Everyone lifted their cups and toasted me, including Hera though she did so grudgingly. Nevertheless, I beamed, pleased and waited impatiently for dinner to be over.

"Now Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes, take Alosis to Camp Half-Blood," Zeus finally said. I watched my siblings, suppressed excitement on their faces, or at least on Hermes and Apollo.

They nodded and then all I saw was a flash of bright yellow light. When I could see clearly again, I saw that I was in a dining room. There were long tables each, I saw for a specific god or goddess. There were no walls or roof that covered the mess hall. Torches blazed from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier for sacrifices. Each table had a white cloth with purple trim.

I peered at all the demigods looking slightly awed, as I watched them rise and bow towards us. Apollo must have seen my expression because he chuckled and murmured to me, "Get used to it Alosis, you're a god." I grinned back at Apollo and then I continued looking around, taking everything in.

I noted that all the demigods looked quite young; their ages ranging from nine to the older teens. They also looked surprised. I guessed they hadn't been warned. I saw a centaur get up from a desk where Dionysus and some satyrs sat. "Lords Hermes, Apollo, Lady Artemis", he announced bowing.

"He must be Chiron", I thought remembering my lessons with Athena. I poked out behind Apollo and slightly stared at him and his horse body. I mean, I already saw some strange things as a god and all but, this was the first time I saw a centaur.

I got over my surprise fast and as my father had trained me, I gave Chiron a formal nod. Murmurs were heard, as demigods gaped at me, wondering who I was to come to Camp Half Blood with two gods and a goddess.

"Oh, who is this?" asked Chiron, glancing at me with a kind twinkle in his eye. Artemis stepped forward, "This is Alosis, son of Leto and Zeus."

There was a shocked silence around the room, that if you dropped a pin on the floor everyone would hear it. Suddenly, I heard a chair scraping the floor and everyone turned to see a girl with stormy gray eyes stand. "Excuse me lords and ladies," she said respectfully, "But, there hasn't been a new god for centuries and the oath. Alosis was originally supposed to be used for revenge against Hera because Zeus had suspected Hera of cheating and was furious."

Snickers and snorts went around the room. "That's not that hard to believe." I heard a jet-black hair teen with sea-green eyes mutter. "Must be the famous Percy Jackson," I thought.

Artemis continued, "Alosis is a minor god, a young one at only eight years though, he is more powerful than the other minorlings because he is full bloodedly related to so many Olympians. Alosis is the god of nature, animals, and the woods." I saw the satyrs look at me with renewed respect and I smiled inwardly, I had always also respected the satyrs for their love of nature and it was nice to see that they respected me too.

"And as tradition goes, he will be staying for a week in Camp Half Blood," Chiron finished. I smiled slightly at the demigods and Chiron, "Yes, I will be staying here for a week, and so will Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes."

That broke the silence and all Hades broke out, Hermes and Apollo kids talking excitedly, questions shouted. "Please come sit with us at the head table," Chiron requested already walking towards the head table, ignoring the jabbering of the demigods.

I followed him as Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis went to their respected tables. I followed Chiron and sat on the bench. Dionysus didn't even take a moment to glance me while the satyrs looked at me in awe, but I saw they still looked a little apprehensive about me. "Pan," I thought sadly knowing why they were so cautious of me. They respected me and admired me but, they were afraid that they were being unloyal to Pan as a result.

I ate some ambrosia and drank nectar, making small talk with Chiron, Dionysus, and the other satyrs. Chiron was respectful to me and I saw he was full of knowledge, old and wise. Dionysus was being unpleasant and grouchy as usual.

The satyrs were amusing to talk to as they looked at me and talked with an expression of awe. I was rather fond of them and found myself enjoying talking to them. I turned to the satyr next to me. He was Lord of the Wild, Chosen one of Pan, and Vice Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, which was a high post according to the satyrs.

He was a tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, Caucasian skin, chin wispy beard and hairy brown goat legs. Grover was his name. "Lord, what do you think about nature," Grover tentatively questioned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several satyrs turned slightly my way. "He is testing me," I thought "To see if I respect the nature and all." I turned to Grover with a slight smile and said, "Nature, it is a beautiful and peaceful thing, no one person can own it, it is often where I go to think and where I grew up." Grover and the other satyrs nodded pleased by my answer.

When dinner was over, I went to Apollo's cabin as my cabin had not been built yet. I had picked Apollo's cabin because he was closest to me so far. However, Apollo was a bit annoying and he had a major ego, but, he cared for those close to him. Artemis was caring and protective of me, but she hid it. Hermes was like a best friend; he teased me like Apollo and looked out for me.

I sleepily walked into the Apollo cabin and saw my nephews and nieces rise and bowed muttering Lord Alosis. I waved them off sleepily and climbed into an empty bed.

"BREAKFAST!" I heard someone yell. I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Apollo, already awaken as, the god of the sun and all, walked over to me. He smiled brightly at me and reached out to ruffle my light brown hair. "Rise and shine lil' bro!" he said.

I scowled, "How can you wake up so early in the morning" I complained. Apollo smirked and said "If you don't hurry up, you won't get any breakfast." I glared at him, my stomach grumbling at the thought of food. "I hate you Apollo," I remarked, "Have I told you that?"

"Ouch", Apollo replied with a mock hurt expression on his face, "That hurts lil' bro." I just rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

When I got out, everyone was already lining up to go out for breakfast. I joined Apollo at the front of the line leading to the dining room.

When we got to the dining room, I went back to the head table with the satyrs. The nymphs brought me my food and I ate while chatting and listening to the other satyrs. "Excuse me Lord", I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw that it was the same blond girl with stormy gray eyes from yesterday, I remembered that her name was Annabeth. She was probably Athena's daughter since they both possess similar features.

"Yes?" I replied looking up curious. "I have finished designing your cabin, sir, let me take you there now", she replied. I nodded and we made our way to my cabin.

I was in cabin 14 near Hermes's cabin. My cabin was green on the outside and when I peered inside I saw there was a dog there. I glanced at Annabeth. "Thought you might've liked him", Annabeth said with a small smile.

I walked up to the dog. The dog was a puppy, a golden retriever. "Does he have a name?" I asked Annabeth, a smile on my face. "Yes, τυχερός," Annabeth answered. "Lucky," I muttered smiling to myself. "Hey, τυχερός", I murmured to the pup, petting him and scratching his back.

I looked up and gazed around the rest of the cabin, not taking my hand off of τυχερός. There was a fire in the middle placed as you would when you go camping and some hammocks it basically looked like a forest on the inside. I smiled at Annabeth and said, "Thank-you, I really like it."

She nodded and smiled at me, "We should go to our next class, your first class is with me, along with Hephaestus' kids and Percy Jackson, I assume you know who he is?"

I nodded and we walked to a classroom. I took a seat next to a teen, who had curly black hair, a mischievous, babyish, elfish, Latino face and, pointed ears. I recognized him as Leo Valdez, one of the heroes in the prophecy of the seven. I nodded to him as Annabeth started talking about Greek history or something like that. "She's as bad as Athena," I muttered bored out of my mind. Leo chuckled next to me and said, "Like mother, like daughter."

"Look who's talking," I retorted back looking pointedly at Leo's hands which were fiddling with some contraction of some sort. "Touché," he responded back.

"Hey, watch it, you're talking about my girlfriend here," I heard Percy say. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly, someone smacked me in the back of my head. I turned and saw Artemis, glaring at me admonishingly. I glanced at her apologetically and pretended to listen to Annabeth talk. I heard Percy and Leo snicker.

I looked up to see that Annabeth was passing out worksheets. I took one and glanced at it. "It was about the titan war, easy", I thought. I hastily filled in my answers slightly glancing at Leo's or Percy's paper. They saw me and grabbed it out of my view. I smiled sheepishly and turned in my worksheets. "Archery field next," Artemis told me.

I nodded and walked alongside her. "Archery, I get to be with Apollo and Artemis", I thought happily. I arrived at the archery field and I saw mini-Apollos firing their arrows. Apollo bounded over to me and grinned his sunny grin. "Hey lil' bro," Apollo said smiling ear-to-ear and reached out to ruffle my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

"I had really gained experience and had fun staying at Camp Half-Blood, I enjoyed my stay and wish you all good fortune," I declared formally as my father would, but I was smiling genuinely. All the demigods started cheering and I offered one last smile and teleported with my siblings back to Olympus. "So, that was fun," Apollo said.

"Yep," I responded back.

"Hey, 'Losis wanna help me pass out mail," Hermes asked hopefully, going into puppy eyes mode, "I know that I will have extra work because I took a week off." "Well…" "Great," Hermes interrupted, "Here are some letters, and the house number is on each of the envelopes." Hermes thrusted some letters in my hand and teleported away.

Apollo and Artemis watched me in amusement and I scowled and teleported away as Hermes had done looking at my first letter. It read Number 32.

I saw it was a palace laced with freezing cold ice, the palace of Khione, the goddess of snow. She was a follower of Gaea once hoping to destroy Olympus, but failed. She was one of the minorlings that had the biggest grudge on me. I did not look forward to approaching her.

I stepped up the long icy stairs that led up to her door and rang the doorbell. I heard a lonely chime rang around the ice palace. When the door was opened I saw it was a woman, pretty but, a cold hard look to her eyes. "May I help you?" Khione asked sharply glaring at me with piercing eyes. "Um, I have a letter for you…" I trailed off and held out a thin envelope.

She snatched it out of my hands, "Oh, yes I was waiting for this letter, please come in." "Oh, um, I'd rather not…I uh need to deliver these other letters," I responded not wanting to spend anymore time with her. "Oh, yes…you may go," Khione responded with a chipped voice.

I nodded to her and with slightly shaky legs turned to leave. Suddenly, I felt something hard hitting my head and the last thing I thought to myself was that Khione had attacked me.


	7. Demigod Dreams

**Disclaimer: See other chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Alosis's POV-<strong>

I don't know how many whippings and beatings I had. They all felt the same to me. I remembered countless times where I had cried myself to sleep. I had been kidnapped by Khione and lost all hope of being found. I wished I had listened to mother and stayed home at the cabin just a while longer.

It had been two weeks since I had seen mother, a year since father had made the promise to mother to take care of me. I chuckled wryly. Father never cared for me, and he's probably out producing more children this very second.

I finished eating my measly meal of the day and looked at the ceiling in despair. I wish I could end this all. End this all… I looked down at the plate where my meal was placed and slammed it against the ground. I picked up a jagged piece of the plate and drew it slowly against my wrist.

Finally, I drifted off to unconsciousness and blissful darkness met my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Apollo's POV-<strong>

My brother, my little brother that I didn't even know I had, had been kidnapped. It was two weeks since I saw him, two weeks since I saw that bubbly smile on his face.

I teleported to mother's island where I often go to think. Where would a stranger hide my little brother, a place where we wouldn't think to look? My gaze drifted off to the many caves of our island. Wait…caves, a perfect place to hide and we wouldn't think to look there because this was the sacred place where we were born.

Anyways, if anyone messed with this island, you had Artemis' and my rage to answer to. But, could the solution to this nightmare really be that simple? I widened my eyes and summoned Artemis and Hermes.

They were here in an instant and I explained my thoughts to them. I didn't wait for their response as I quickly teleported to the nearest cave. Nothing, but suddenly I heard a shout from Artemis. I quickly teleported to where she was as did Hermes. I widened my eyes at the sight of Alosis; he was chained to the wall with cuts and bruises littering his body. I quickly rushed forward to heal him but, no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't get a pulse.

Artemis and Hermes looked at me, hope in their eyes. I looked at them and said flatly, "He's dead." I ignored Hermes' devastated face and Artemis' heartwrenching sobs.

I gripped Alosis and stared at his lifeless body. If we had only protected him more or checked the most obvious hiding place in the universe. Maybe then he would have survived, but it was too late now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Random Demigod's POV-<strong>

"Whoa" I thought, " What a weird dream...but, there was no way this was true, Hera would've thrown Zeus to tartarus." I shook my head and got up for another ordinary demigod day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know demigod dreams usually mean something big but, not this one.**** Lets just say this demigod had too much sugar or something like that... xD ****Anyways, as I concluded this fanfic, I wanted to thank all my fans. Special thanks to my beta reader and other friends of mine that helped me with the grammar especially Bree :DDD. :) Without them, this fanfic would've been much much worse. (MICHELLE, YOU HELPED A LOT ALSO BUT, BREE FORCED ME TO PUT HER IN HERE! :P) But...Tara helped the most...LOL...jk...But, still you guys all helped me and I give you all virtual cookies!  
><strong>


End file.
